Neptunia Meets Touhou
by kgoolday
Summary: Neptune finds a game named Touhou on her way back to her bassilicom. She plans to play the game with the other CPUs but things don't go as planned. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please tell me if I do something wrong. So I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Game**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so please tell me if I do something wrong or you think the characters personalities are off.**

 **Also I do not own, I repeat I do NOT own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Touhou.**

* * *

Neptune was walking back to her bassilicom after spending some time with Plutia. While walking she saw something in the grass so she went to pick it up.

"What the... A game? Yippee! My protagonist's luck has stricked again!" She yelled.

Sheput the game in her pocket and ran to her bassilicom. She then proceeded to call all the other CPUs.

* * *

Later that day...

All the CPUs were gathered in Planeptunes bassilicom.

"Neptune what is the meaning of this! I have a lot of papers to fill out so I don't have time for any of your jokes!" Noire said. She was not happy being called by Neptune in the middle of her work.

"Noire is right,Neptune. Weall have things we need to do right now." Blanc added

"Yeah yeah, I know but I have something to show you!" Neptune replied

Neptune then took the game she found out of her pocket and showed it to them.

"Touhou? Is this a game?" Asked Vert

"Yep! I found it while walking back from Plutia's!" Neptune replied

"You found it? So you don't know who it belongs to." Blanc said

"Nope, but since I found it I guess it's mine now." Neptune said

"Isthe game the reason you called all of us here Neptune?" Noire asked

"Yepers! I wanted to know what country it belongs to!" Neptune said

"Well it's not a Leanbox game." Said Vert "I've never heard of it"

"It's not a Lowee game either. I would have heard of it if it was." Said Blanc

All three then looked at Noire.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Asked Noire

"Is that game from Lastation?" Asked Vert

"No. I've never seen this game in my life." Noire replied

"Well if it's not from Lowee, Lastation, or Leanbox. Then it has to be from Planeptune." Said Blanc

"Nope." Neptune said

"What!" all three of the other CPUs said

"It has to be from Planeptune! It's not from the other countries! Noire exclaimed

"Nope. If it was from Planeptune I wouldn't have asked what country it was from." Said Neptune

"Okay,well if it's not from any of the 4 countries then were is it from?" Asked Blanc

"How about we play it? We might found out more about were it's from that way." Vert suggested

"Yeah, let's play it!" Neptune said excitedly

"I see no problem with that." Blanc said

"Alright, but we have to make this quick. I still have work I need to do." Noire said

"Oh come on! You work too much Noire. Why don't you try to have some fun once in awhile. It might help you get friends! Neptune said

"This coming from someone who doesn't work at all. And by the way, I do have friends! Noire replied

"Yeah, ok Noire." Neptune said sarcastically

"Ugh, come on just put the game on aready." Blanc said

"Ok! Let's see..." Neptune said as she tried to put the game in while everyone else sat on the couch.

"Umm, it's not working" Neptune said

"Can I please see the game, Neptune?" Asked Vert

Neptune handed Vert the game. Vert than started to look over the game.

"Oh, no wonder this game didn't work. It's meant to be played on a computer. Vert said

"Ok, be back in a minute. Gonna goget my computer." Neptune said as she got up and went to her room where hercomputer was.

She soon came back with the computer and sat on the couch with the rest of the CPUs. Vert handed her back the disk and she put it in. She then clicked on the new icon that appeared.

"Yeah, it's working!" Neptune exclaimed as the screen loaded up.

Once the screen loaded the all looked at it and read " Touhou: Perfect Cherry Blossom".

"Is that the full name of the game?" Asked Blanc

"I think so, but I could be wrong." Said Noire

"Well, who cares about the name. Let's start the game!" Neptune said as she clicked on the words the said new game.

After a couple a seconds, Vert asked "Is is working?"

Then not 2 seconds after saying that a bright, white light enveloped them. Theyall screamed before the light went out to show all of the girls missing.

Soon after a voice could be heard as someone walked into the room.

"Girls, girls,... I thought they were here a minute ago?" The person that voice belongs to is non-other than Historie or Histy as Neptune calls her.

"Hmm? The seem to have left the game they were playin on. Oh well... I'll talk to them later. Once the get back" Histy then left the room.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. This was the first chapter of my Hyperdimension Neptunia and Touhou crossover. If I spelled anything wrong or you think the characters weren't portrayed right please tell me.**

 **I will try to come out with more chapters as soon as I can. There will at lease be 3 more chapters to this.**

 **Until then, I hope you have a wonderful life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting Part 1**

**Sorry for the wait! I couldn't think of a way to start this so if you can think of a better way please tell me. Alright now, here we go!**

 **Before we start, I do not, I repeat I do NOT own Touhou or Hyperdimension Neptunia!**

* * *

As usual, Reimu was in her shrine drinking tea. It was right after the incident when Yuyuko was stealing spring. The usual party theyhad after every incident had just ended and Reimu had already finished cleaning it up. By herself.

"Geez... I can't believe Marisa left without helping clean up..." Reimu said with a sigh

"I had to clean it up myself even though Suika is still here..." Reimu said looking over to the drunken Suika passed out on the floor. "She's still out, huh..."

Reimu then turned to the door when she heard footsteps coming.

"Hello ze!" Marisa said as she opened the door. "What are you doing ze?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drinking tea. And by the way... I don't appreciate you leaving before I had the chance to get you to help me" Reimu said while slightly glaring at Marisa when she said that.

"Woah, woah, don't need to glare ze..." "I'll help next time, okay? Marisa said trying to calm Reimu down.

Before Reimu could say anything else, a bright light enveloped the back of the shrine. The light was soon followed by a crash.

"What was that ze?" Marisa said with a curious tone.

"My Shrine!" Reimu yelled as she ran to the back of the shrine to see what happened. Marisa followed to see what was going to happen.

Once they got there they saw a pigtailed,black haired girl in a small crater. Her face was in the dirt.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Alice had just started trying to make a new doll when she suddenly hearda knock on her door. She got up and went to the door to see who it was only to find Rumia at her door.

"Rumia? Did you need something?" Alice asked

Rumia nodded. Alice then let Rumia inside to see what the little youkai wanted.

"Do you want some tea? Alice asked. The only reply was another nod. So Alice went into her kitchen to make some tea.

Once it was made she brought it out and gave some to Rumia.

Before Alice could ask Rumia what she wanted, there was a bright light in front of her house. Then just likewhat happened at Reimu's shrine, the light was followed by a crash. Once the light died down. Alice and Rumia went outside to see what happend.

They were greeted with a blonde haired lady in green hanging unconscious in a tree.

"Can I eat her?" Rumia asked

"No, you cannot. Now help me get her out of the tree." Alice said

"Is that so?" Rumia said in return

Then theyboth got the woman out of the tree and into Alice's house.

* * *

 **Ok that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was short. I started writing this at 1:00 in the morning so I was kinda tired.**

 **So I think we know Reimu and Marisa found Noire and Alice and Rumia found Vert.**

 **Blanc and neptune will be in the next chapter so don't worry.**

 **Who do you think Blanc and Neptune will end up with?**

 **That is all for now. Have a wounderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the meeting part 2**

 **Sorry I haven't done anything in awhile. Stuff was going on and I didn't have any inspiration.**

 **I don't own Neptunia or Touhou**

 **All rights to respective owners**

* * *

At the scarletdevil mansion, Remilia was drinking tea with Patchouli. They were in the library when they heard I loud crash.

Standing up Remilia asked

"What was that?"

" I do not know Remi" Patchouli said while standing up too.

"It sounding like it came from the front gate"

"Do you want to go and check Remi?"

"Of course! Come on Patchy, you're coming as well."

"If I must" sighed Patchy as he and Remilia went to check the front gate.

 **At the front gate**

"Meiling!" Yelled Remilia as she got up to the gate

"What happened!"

"Mistress! I don't know what happened. Amysteriouswhite light appeared and before it disappeared this girl appeared!"

"Hmmm"

"What is it Patchy?"

"That girl is not from around here. Her clothes look like they are from the outside world but, they are also different from outsider clothing as well."

"Hmm. Interesting. Sakuya!"

"Yes mistress Remilia?" Said Sakuya as she appeared out of thin air.

" Can you bring her inside."

"Yes mistress Remilia. Right away."

As she said that she had already picked up the brown haired girl and was taking her inside.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short. I'll have the next one out near Christmas. I just wanted to add some more to the story.**

 **We only have neptune to appear now, but I don't know we're to put her. Can someone give me any ideas about where she should end up?**

 **Thank you for the support an I hope to keep this story going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the meeting part 3.**

 **Thank you for all the comments! I'm really sorry it took so long but I will try to be quicker with the next chapters! I really appreciate the comments you send me.**

 **I DO NOT own Neptunia or Touhou.**

 **All rights go totheir respective owners.**

* * *

At the same time all the other characters appeared in this world, the last character appeared in a different world. A world full of spirits.

Youmu was out tending to the garden while Yuyuko was inside drinking tea. Inside the same room Yuyuko was in, a bright like appeared in the room. It was so bright that Yuyuko had to look away. The light was followed by a crash that Youmu heard outside.

As the light died down, Yuyuko was able to see what had crashed into the room. What see saw surprised her. A person was head first in to the floor. It was to the point that all Yuyuko could see was the body. The persons head was completely in the floor.  
At this moment Youmu ran in.

Youmu: "Yuyuko- sama! What was that!"

Yuyuko replies: "Looks like we have a guest. (Giggles) Would you be please help herout of the floor Youmu?"

"Of course, Yuyuko-sama"

With that Youmu goes to help get the person out of the floor. After getting the herout, Yuyuko and Youmu examine their unconscious guest. The girl has short purple hair and has an purple and white outfit.

Yuyuko:" It appears our guest is unconscious. Youmu, could you put her in one of our guest rooms until she wakes up?"

"Yes my lady."

As Youmu carries the girl into another room, Yuyuko goes back to drinking tea.

Yuyuko:" Youmu! Can you make dinner after you are done?!"

Youmu:"You JUSTate not 20minutes ago!"

* * *

 **I know this was short but I will try to get the next chapter up soon so please bear with me.**

**Again thank you for your support and please give me any ideas for what should happen next. I want to writesomething that is fun to read but I don't if I can do it alone. Your comments and ideas help me write this story. So please if you have any ideas of how the story could continue, please feel free to either comment it or pm me!**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope to see you again soon!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
